danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
ווטרלו - סרט משנת 1970
הזז את הסרגל עם העכבר ותוכל לצפות בשדה המערכה במלואו thumb|ימין|335 px* הויקיפדיה האנגלית ווטרלו הוא סרט מתוצרת ברית-המועצות-איטליה משנת 1970. המפיק היה Sergei Bondarchuk הרוסי והבמאי DinoDe Laurentiis האיטלקי. הוא מתאר את האירועים שקדמו לקרב ווטרלו וכולל תמונות קרב מרהיבות, מן המפורסמות מסוגן. בהסרטה השתתפו 15,000 חילים סוביטיים ועוד 2,000 פרשים. נאמר כי הבמאי חלש על הצבא השביעי בגודלו בעולם. חמישים רוכבי פעלולי קרקס עזרו בבימוי הסוסים הנופלים במערכה. כך נוצרה האיכות המעולה של סצינות הקרב. נתוני IMdb Waterloo (I) (1970) :134 min | Action, Drama, History | 29 October 1970 (Italy) :7.3 Your rating: -/10 Ratings: 7.3/10 from 5,566 users :Reviews: 75 user | 14 critic :Facing the decline of everything he has worked to obtain, conqueror Napoleon Bonaparte and his army confront the British at the Battle of Waterloo taglines : One incredible afternoon Napoleon met Wellington . . . at Waterloo. : Waterloo.The battle that changed the face of the world. : The Men, the Battle, The Glory, The World Will Remember Forever * IMdb thumb|ימין| העלילה בשנת 1814, אחרי 20 שנה של נצחונות, נפוליאון בונפרטה, קיסר צרפת, נופל ביד הקואליציה השישית: ב ריטניה, אוסטריה, פרוסיה ורוסיה. אחרי מפלות אחדות, הגנרלים הצרפתיים מבקשים ממנו להתפטר, הוא סירב, אבל אחרי המפלה של החייל האחרון הוא הסכים. הוא הוגלה לאי-אלבה עם חייל של 1,000 איש, מצליח לברוח לצרפת, של מולך לאו השמיני, מלך צרפת, הדורש להלחם בו. הצבאות נפגשים, הצבא המלוכני והמפקד הצרפתי Marshal Ney מצטרפים לנפוליאון. המלך הצרפתי עוזב את פאריז ומעצמות אירופה מכריזות מלחמה על צרפת. נפוליאון פולש לבלגיה במטרה לתקוף את הצבאות בטרם התאחדו. המפקד של החייל הבריטי, Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington ), נמצא בנשף Duchess of Richmond's ball. קצין צעיר, Lord Hay מתארס עם בתו. ה-Duchess מתחנן ל-Wellington להתרחק משדה הקרב. הנשף נפסק בוא המפקד הפרוסי Von Müffling, המבשר על פלישת נפוליאון לבלגיה במטרה להספיק להלחם בכל צבא בנפרד. הם מתוננים במפות ןמחליטים לעצור את נפוליאון בווטרלו. הצרפתים מנחילים מפלה לצבאות הבריטים והפרוסים בהתאמה: Quatre-Bras and Ligny. המפקד הפרוסי,Field Marshal Blücher, פועל נגד עצת צוות ונסוג במקום לנוע צפונה לכיוון צבאו של וולינגטון. נפוליאון מגלה כי Ney איפשר לוולינגטון לנוס, מחלק את צבאו לשנים ושולח 30,000 חיילים בפיקוד Emmanuel de Grouchy כדי למנוע מהפרוסים חבירה לאנגלית והשאר רודפים אחרי האנגלים. לילה לפני הקרב, בסערה חזקה וגשם שוטף, נתקף נפוליאון מכאב בטן חזק, אך מסרב לקרוא לרופא. Müffling הפרוסי מבשר ל-Wellington ש-Grouchy's הצרפתי רודף אחרי הפרוסים ו-Blücher הפרוסי יכול לחבור לאנגלים, ביום המחרת. לבסוף Dawn (כנראה צרפתי) הגיע ומצבו של נפוליאון השתפר. אבל מצב הקרקע הרטובה ומזג האויר מונעים ממנו להתקדם. הקרב החל בשעה 11:30 (בערך בדקה 1:15), עם אש מתותחים צרפתיים. נפוליאון שלח כוחות לזית השמאלית של וילנגטון Chateau of Hougoumont. ולינגטון לא שלח לשם תגבורת ושמר על החזית. נפוליאון שלח את רוב הכוח הרגלי מול המרכז של הצבא האנגלי. החיל של d'Erlon התקדם ופיצל את החזית האנגלית. גנרל Thomas Picton סתם את הפירצה ועצר את הצרפתים, במחיר חייו. הצרפתים נהדפו על-ידי Ponsonby's cavalry brigade . הם המשיכו בעקבות הצרפתים הנסוגים, הסקוטים שקעו בבוץ וסיימו את המערכה. בהמשך הקרב, הצרפתים מבחינים בחיילים המגיחים שדה הקרב מהיער לכיוון המזרח, ולא ברור בהתחלה אם הם צרפתים (הכוח של Grouchy) או פרוסים (Blücher's army). נפוליאון מבין מהרה שהם פרוסים, אבל שומר את זה מצבאו. לאחר מכן הוא סובל עוד התקף של כאבי בטן וייסוג באופן זמני משדה הקרב, Marshal Ney נשאר לפקד. ארגון מחדש של הקו של בעלות הברית הוא שלא כהלכה כנסיגה על ידי ניי, שהזמנות ומוביל תשלום פרשים התקבצו. היחידות של בעלות הברית בצורה של "infantry square]" וההתקפות נהדפו עם הפסדים כבדים. במהלך קרב הלורד Hay נהרג על-ידי חיילים הבריטיים. ימין|thumb|350px|A view of the battlefield from the Lion's mound. On the top right are the buildings of La Haye Sainte נפוליאון חוזר ומוכיח בכעס המרשלים שלו על שאפשרת ניי לתקוף ללא תמיכת חי"ר. עם זאת, הוא רואה את הקרב נשחק הקו של בעלות הברית, ומקווה שוולינגטון כבר לא יכולה לעלות התנגדות אפקטיבית. חיל המצב הבריטי בבית החווה של Haye Sainte נופל, ונפוליאון שולח משמר הקיסרי כדי לרסק את הכוח שנותר. כמראש המשמר הקיסרי מעבר לגבעה, הם נפגשים על ראש עם חטיבת המשמרות של מייטלנד על הפוך של המדרון, בשכיבה סמויה בדשא.בפיקודו של וולינגטון הם יתקוממו ואש מטווח אפס לעמודות הצרפתיות, מה שאילץ אותם בחזרה.הדיפת המשמר הקיסרי הורס את מורל צרפתי, והגעתו של הפרוסים מסיימת כל סיכוי היה הצרפתי. וולינגטון באקסטזה מזמינה צבא בעלות הברית כולה להתקדם, והמשמר הקיסרי מהווה ריבועים בעמדה אחרון. נפוליאון מצהיר שהוא ימות עם אנשיו, אבל הוא נגרר על ידי המרשלים שלו מהשדה. לאחר שסרב להיכנע, המשמר הקיסרי הוא ארור עם ארטילריה מטווח קצרה והושמד. לאחר הקרב, וולינגטון משוטטת בשדה בין ערמות מתות, מבכה את העלות של נצחון. בינתיים, נפוליאון יוצא בכרכרה לפריז. Cast In credits order. *Rod Steiger as Emperor Napoleon I of France *Christopher Plummer as Field Marshal Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington *Orson Welles as King Louis XVIII of France *Jack Hawkins as Lieutenant-General Sir Thomas Picton *Virginia McKenna as Charlotte Lennox, Duchess of Richmond *Dan O'Herlihy as Marshal Michel Ney *Rupert Davies as Colonel Alexander Gordon, 4th Duke of Gordon *Philippe Forquet as Brigadier-General Charles de la Bédoyère *Gianni Garko as Major-General Antoine Drouot *Ivo Garrani as Marshal Nicolas Jean-de-Dieu Soult *Ian Ogilvy as Colonel Sir William Howe De Lancey *Michael Wilding as Major-General The Honourable Sir William Ponsonby *Sergo Zakariadze as Field Marshal Gebhard von Blücher, Fürst von Wahlstatt (as Serghej Zakhariadze) *Terence Alexander as Lieutenant-General Henry Paget, 2nd Earl of Uxbridge *Andrea Checchi as Soldier of the Old Guard *Donal Donnelly as Corporal O'Connor (as Donald Donnelly) *Charles Millot as Marshal Emmanuel de Grouchy, Marquis de Grouchy *Yevgeny Samoylov as Brigadier-General Pierre Cambronne (as Eughenj Samoilov) *Oleg Vidov as Tomlinson *Charles Borromel as Mulholland *Peter Davies as Ensign James Hay, Lord Hay *Veronica De Laurentiis as Magdalene De Lancey, wife of William Howe De Lancey *Vladimir Druzhnikov as Gerard (as Vladimir Drujnikov) *Willoughby Gray as Ramsey *Roger Green as Duncan *Orso Maria Guerrini as Officer *Richard Heffer as Cavalié Mercer *Orazio Orlando as Constant *John Savident as Major-General Karl Freiherr von Müffling *Jeffry Wickham as Colborne *Susan Wood as Lady Sarah Lennox *Gennadi Yudin as Chactas (as Ghennady Yudin) Uncredited roles *Antonio Anelli as Nicolas François, comte Mollien *Rino Bellini as Armand-Augustin-Louis, marquis de Caulaincourt *Aldo Cecconi as Charles, comte d'Artois *Massimo Della Torre as Jean Jacques Régis de Cambacérès, duc de Parme *Andrea Esterhazy as General Charles Lennox, 4th Duke of Richmond *Fred Jackson as Frederick William, Duke of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel *Rodolfo Lodi as Joseph Fouché *Jean Louis as Marshal Nicolas Oudinot *Karl Lyepinsk as Lieutenant-General August Graf Neidhardt von Gneisenau *Viktor Murganov as Major-General Lord Edward Somerset *Filippo Perego as Marshal Laurent de Gouvion Saint-Cyr *Vasili Plaksin as Major-General Peregrine Maitland *Lev Polyakov as Major-General François Étienne de Kellermann *Giuliano Raffaelli as Marshal Jacques MacDonald *Giorgio Sciolette as Marshal Louis-Alexandre Berthier *Kristian Yanakiyev as Dominique Jean Larrey *Rostislav Yankovsky as Major-General Charles Joseph, comte de Flahaut Production Columbia Pictures published a 28-page, full-colour pictorial guide when it released Waterloo in 1970. According to the guidebook, Italian producer Dino De Laurentiis had difficulty finding financial backers for the massive undertaking until he finally began talks with the Russians in the late 1960s and reached agreement with the Mosfilm organization. Final costs were over £12 million (UK) (equivalent to about US $38.3 million in 1970), making Waterloo, for its time, one of the most expensive movies ever made. Had the movie been filmed in the West, costs might have been as much as three times this. Mosfilm contributed more than £4 million of the costs, nearly 16,000 soldiers of the Soviet Army, a full brigade of Soviet cavalry, and a host of engineers and labourers to prepare the battlefield in the rolling farmland outside Uzhhorod, Ukraine (then part of the Soviet Union). To recreate the battlefield authentically, the Russians bulldozed away two hills, laid five miles of roads, transplanted 5,000 trees, sowed fields of rye, barley and wildflowers and reconstructed four historic buildings. To create the mud, more than six miles of underground irrigation piping was specially laid. Most of the battle scenes were filmed using five Panavision cameras simultaneously—from ground level, from 100 foot towers, from a helicopter, and from an overhead railway built right across the location. Actual filming was accomplished over 28 weeks, which included 16 days of delay (principally due to bad weather). Many of the battle scenes were filmed in the summer of 1969 in often sweltering heat. In addition to the battlefield in Ukraine, filming also took place on location in Caserta, Italy, while interior scenes were filmed on the large De Laurentiis Studios lot in Rome. A massive quantity of period props were built by E. Rancati and hundreds of pairs of footwear were supplied by Pompei. Months before the cameras started filming, the 16,000 Soviet Army soldiers began training to learn 1815 drill and battle formations, as well as the use of sabres, bayonets and handling cannon. A selected 2,000 additional men were also taught to load and fire muskets. This army lived in a large encampment next to the battlefield. Each day after breakfast, they marched to a large wardrobe building, donned their French, British or Prussian uniforms and fifteen minutes later were in position. The soldiers were commanded by officers who took orders from director Sergei Bondarchuk by walkie-talkie. To assist in the direction of this huge, multi-national undertaking, the Russian director had four interpreters permanently at his side: one each for English, Italian, French and Serbo-Croatian. Historical inaccuracies While the film portrayed the events of the "Hundred Days" quite faithfully, including some allusions to and scenes from the Battle of Ligny and of Quatre Bras, there were a few mistakes, presumably made for artistic purposes, and some characters act as ciphers for others. In the opening scene, where the marshals are attempting to persuade Napoleon to abdicate, Marshal Soult is present: in 1814, Soult was commanding the defence of Toulouse against Wellington's Army. At the Duchess of Richmond's ball (which itself was held in something more like a barn than the magnificent ballroom depicted ), there is an entirely fictional romantic sub-plot with Lord Hay and one of the Duchess' daughters. As Wellington awaits Napoleon's assault at Waterloo, his men start singing "Boney was a Warrior." This song is a sea chanty written no earlier than the 1820's, and so could not have been sung in 1815. http://www.songfacts.com/detail.php?id=22254 Unlike the Prussians in the movie, arriving at the right flank of the French force, General Bülow's 4th corps attacked at the rear-right of the French lines at the village of Plancenoit. Napoleon sent first his reserve corps (under General Lobau) and then the Second Foot Grenadiers, the second-most-senior corps of his Imperial Guard, to engage and delay these Prussians while maintaining his front line; these clashes in and around the village of Plancenoit were crucial to the battle; around 7:30 PM, another Prussian corps under Marshal Blücher arrived on the battlefield to link with the British army on the grounds of the inn La Belle Alliance, sealing the fate of the French force. William Ponsonby, before leading the British cavalry charge, tells Uxbridge that Ponsonby's father had been killed in battle by lancers, not least because he had been riding an inferior horse: in fact his father had been a politician who died of natural causes back in England, and he is simply foretelling his own fate in the battle. The Duke of Gordon is depicted as leading his Gordon Highlanders into battle, and is described by the Duchess of Richmond as "uncle": in fact, he is a conflate character, representing the contributions of several members of the House of Gordon. The Duke at the time, the founder and colonel of the regiment, was the Duchess of Richmond's father, and he saw no active service overseas during the Napoleonic Wars; his son and the Duchess's brother, the Marquis of Huntly (later the 5th Duke) was a distinguished general, but held no command in the campaign, although anecdotal evidence suggests that he arrived during the aftermath of the battle; the senior representative of the family at the battle was in fact the Duchess's own twenty-three-year-old son, the Earl of March, who would eventually become the 5th Duke's heir in 1836, and who served as a major and an aide de camp to the Duke of Wellington; another branch of the family was represented by another ADC, Colonel Sir Alexander Gordon, aged twenty-eight or twenty-nine, the brother of the Earl of Aberdeen; in reality, both were young men similar in age and duty to Lord Hay. The field commander of the Gordon regiment during the campaign, Lieutenant Colonel, John Cameron of Fassiefern, had been killed at the battle of Quatre Bras on 16 June. The acting commander of the regiment during the battle appears to have been Major Donald MacDonald of Dalchosnie. Reception The film was the fifth most popular "reserve ticket" movie at the British box office in 1971.Peter Waymark. "Richard Burton top draw in British cinemas." Times England 30 Dec. 1971: 2. The Times Digital Archive. Web. 11 July 2012. However it failed to recoup its cost. This, in part, led director Stanley Kubrick to abandon a film he was preparing on Napoleon. Post release saw the film gain popularity and receive numerous positive reviews for its battle depiction. The film is rumoured to have originally been 4 hours long as shown in the Soviet Union. Several historical characters listed in the credits do not actually appear in the film, they are said to have been in scenes cut before release.Evans, Alun (2000) Brassey's Guide to War Films Potomac Books Inc In this 'extended version', the chronology of Waterloo is said to have been much more detailed as well as more in depth coverage of the Battle of Ligny. The film won two BAFTA awards in 1971 (Best art direction and best costume design) and was nominated for a third (best cinematography.) The film was also novelized by Frederick E. Smith, with the content based on the screenplay. Footnotes External links * * * Category:1970 films Category:1970s war films Category:1970s historical films Category:Soviet films Category:Soviet war films Category:Italian films Category:Russian-language films Category:Mosfilm films Category:Films directed by Sergei Bondarchuk Category:War films based on actual events Category:Napoleonic Wars films Category:Depictions of Napoleon on film Category:War epic films Category:British war films Category:British films Category:Film scores by Nino Rota Category:Films set in the 1810s Category:Films set in France Category:Films set in Belgium Category:Films set in Brussels Category:Battle of Waterloo Category:Bondarchuk family